A KidoMomo Love Life Story
by Msmusicful
Summary: Its been 2 years since Kido and Momo have been dating and you'll see how their dating life shapes their lives at the Dan and together! Love Blooms everywhere! Come read their love for each other! Set 2 years after episode 12
1. Chapter 1 updated

Chapter 1 (updated and fixed all grammar and punctuation I think. Point out any more mistakes if I have some.)

Love blooms

AN: Im still here don't worry I ain't dead yet! anyways, I took the time to update chapter 1 cuz I noticed my crappy mistakes. I did the best I could. Its literally 12:30AM for me right now. If u see more mistakes, plz point them out for me.

Also, don't worry i'm working on Chapter 2.

goodnight and good morning.

* * *

><p>It was that time of year, everyone goes and enjoys their summer vacation. Everyone in the Dan went to run errands they have while Kido and Momo where the only ones at the Base. It's currently their 2nd year in dating each other.<p>

Kido was the last one to wake up and she got out of bed. She uses her powers to vanish and sneak up on Momo. She cradled her arm around Momo's torso from behind and burred her face behind the crook of Momo's neck. Usually Kido is not fond of hugging or being hugged, but Momo is an acceptation.

Momo was Standing up in the living room and was about to sit down on the couch to watch TV until she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Good morning Momo" Kido whispered in her ear.

"Oh, good morning Dancho, I didn't know you were awake?"

"I just woke up a few minutes ago to surprise you with a morning hug" Kido replied still cradling Momo's torso and squeezed her torso a bit.

It's been awhile since Kido last hugged her. She was always too busy with school and being an idol. She has to put a 1 week distance between Kido because of it. Momo felts sad not being able to hang out with her except when she comes home from her busy schedule. At least she gets to hang out a little with her. She also felt sad that Kido had to be alone without her warmth. Even though the group is with her, she knows Kido feels sad having to wait for her to come home.

"I've been waiting so long to actually hold you like this" Kido said as she starts to un-cradle from Momo's torso.

"I'm sorry I was too busy last week, but hey, schools over at least and I promise I will be with you the whole entire summer and no idol business."

Momo starts to turn around and puts her arm around Kido's neck and gives her a passionate kiss. Oh how Momo missed kissing Kido, Kido is probably thinking the same thing too. Kido puts her arms around Momo's waist and brings her body closer to hers. The farthest they've been in their relationship is a make out session. But Kido feels like they should take it further.

Since it is Momo's summer vacation, Kido has enough time to ask if she wants to bring their relationship any further. Every time they would kiss, Kido wishes to do more with Momo but she's too shy to attempt or even ask her.

Also Momo wants to do more with Kido but is also too scared to ask Kido. She doesn't want Kido to feel uncomfortable about it. Ever since Momo known about Kido's past and her shyness, she tries to not do anything to mess up their relationship.

After departing from their passionate kiss, Kido sits down on the couch and Momo follows too to sit between the spaces of Kido's Legs. Kido started to feel hot and tried to hide the blush starting to appear on her face.

"What's wrong Dancho, you alright?" Momo asked, a bit concerned of her girlfriend's face turning red out of nowhere.

"No, no I'm fine it's just a bit..um...hot."

Momo started to shift a little between Kido's legs and that made her blush even redder and more visible.

"Am I making you hot? I'll get off if you wa-" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because of an unexpected arm pulling her.

"No, I want to hold you." She replied hugging her from behind as they sat back down, and puts her head in the crook of Momo's neck, trying to hide her blush from being visible.

"Then why are you red? Are you sure you're ok? Are you sick?" Momo puts her forehead to Kido's, "Nope, you don't seem to be sick to me, I wonder why you're so red though?"

Kido couldn't take it anymore. Her blushing wasn't disappearing any time sooner because of Momo doing a lot of shifting between her legs and skin touching. Her lower region was starting to burn from all of what's happening. She just wants to kiss Momo so badly right now.

"Keep calm, keep calm", Kido kept repeating in her mind. Sweat bullets start running down her face.

"It's ok Momo, I'm fine. Like I said I'm a bit hot. It's probably from the apartment. There's nothing wrong with you siting on me." Trying to seem calm even though in the inside she wants her so badly.

"Ok then, if you say so, ima go and turn on the fan." Momo was about to get up from her siting position, until she suddenly felt Kido's hand pull her down and brought her into a kiss. Soon Momo succumbed to her kiss, and wrapped her arms around her head. Kido brought her arms around Momo's hips, and slowly brought her body on the couch so that they were lying down.

As their kiss deepens, Momo slipped her tongue within kido's and Kido does the same. Both tongues were dancing for dominance.

Momo ended up being the dominant one and made Kido moan. After what seem like hours to them, they parted trying to breathe for air. After taking few short breathes, Kido spoke up.

"Momo I've been meaning to ask you something." Kido asked nervously thinking of an answer after Momo responses to her request, "What is it Dancho?" Kido took a deep breath and then yelled, "I wanna make love with you!" Momo's eyes went wide. Kido took a few seconds to register what she just said, and started to freak out. Kido was supposed to say "I wanna take our relationship further." But got so nervous and ended up saying "Let's make love."

Kido was now utterly embarrassed and now thinks Momo will not like her anymore for yelling out her misspoken words at her. She was about ready to use her powers to disappear until she felt Momo's hand grab her arm. "Wait, don't go!" Kido was facing towards the side, trying to not meet Momo's gaze. "Why did you want to run away all of sudden just now?" Momo asked bit concerned of her girlfriend's weird reaction to her own request.

"I got scared thinking you'll feel uncomfortable." Kido mumbled and was about ready to cry. Momo pulled Kido's arm to make Kido face her. "Look at me Tsubomi, bring your eyes towards mine." Momo said with a determined expression trying to make Kido face her. Still, Kido faced the other direction. Tears started to form from her eyes, while avoiding Momo's gaze. Momo brought her hand towards Kido's chin and slowly made her face meet hers. Kido's eyes were now looking towards the floor still trying to avoid her girlfriend's gaze.

"I would never feel uncomfortable by that. I love you so much that I'd never turn down that offer." Momo said, as her expression soften and then continued speaking. "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing, but I was too worried to ask because you might feel scared and nervous. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable either."

Finally Kido looked up into Momo's eyes and said "I love you too Momo." Both still facing each other until their faces came closer to each other and their lips closed the gap.


	2. authors note don't worry i'm not dead!

**AN/ **well hello guys! Don't worry I'm not dead! You see I've been busy with school, my electives, and TBH most of my free time I fool around with my friends or I'm not able to have access to a PC or laptop. And watch anime. I'm sorry if I'm hopeless to you guys….

Well no matter! Since its summer, I have some free time to work on chapter 2. Lol I'm still busy during the summer with life and my camp electives.

It's been a year for me, so trying to put up ideas for chapter 2 is hard. Sorry to say, but I do a lot better in writing and getting ideas for Het pairings.

Oh, and I updated chapter 1 if you guy would like to re-read it! Honestly, when I re-read it few days ago, I just noticed all my bad punctuations and crappy sentences. Seriously, last year was a mess for me in English…. My English teacher this year helped me a lot, so I think I at least improved!

Again, thank you for those who waited for my update and read my ANs! Truly sorry and I'll get my lazy ass in gear!

Oh, and one last thing! Be sure to follow me on Tumblr! It's literally what I've been activity on this whole entire year! Tumblr account is the same name as my fanfiction. You will see a pic of Asuna as my avatar and you will see Odagiri and Urara as my background from the anime Yamada-kun to 7-nin no majo.

Don't worry! I'm working on chapter 2!

~ Msmusicful


	3. AN 2

**AN: I know you probably thought this was the next chapter but guess what, it not. But please hear me out!**

Lol I know I'm supposed to be updating my other fic but like I said, I'm hella busy because of school and I stay after school a lot for my electives and sports. Only right now I have a free time. Wanna know why I couldn't write the next chapter? Half of my summer I went to my cousin's house in a different state for family vacation. I didn't even have time to get on my laptop. I tried, but they would stop me because they want me to spend quality time together with them before I go back home.

When I got home like 4 weeks after, I only had 4 days left of summer and I spend those days preparing for school. This whole entire month is stressing me out because of school. During the first week I was already stressing out. All my PreAp classes, Medical classes, orchestra, softball, and StuCo. They are putting too much strain on me. I stay up until midnight and even past midnight everyday studying and doing homework or projects.

Lol I know I sometimes update on Tumblr but it's a lot easier than sitting and thinking what to type for the next chapter. Now on Tumblr the only time I'm able to update is during holidays. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to be able to write the next chapter. I do have free time, but I use that time to rest.

And I know you guys get mad about how I read a lot of other people's fanfics when I should be writing mine, but reading them helps sooth my mind. Thinking about what to type will stress me out even more.

I'm truly sorry guys! I hope you guys understand what I'm going through!

I'm trying my best for you guys!

~Msmusicful


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! As promised here is the next chapter! Like I said, I only update during the holidays. This week, well next week starts my Thanksgiving Break so I decided to continue writing the 2****nd**** chapter today! Oh, and If you want to be kept updated, visit and follow me on Tumblr Msmusicful. **

**Hope you enjoy~ **

**If there are any errors in this chapter, let me know!**

Chapter 2

Warm and dark.

Momo opened her eyes meeting darkness everywhere around her. Still trying to register where exactly she is, she looks around to find that she was inside someone's room. Finally her vision became clear and used to the darkness. She also noticed that she was naked on the bed but no one else beside her was on the bed.

Memories started to flow in Momo's head of the previous event that happened hours ago. She started to blush and also found her clothes and Kido's clothes scattered around everywhere on the floor of the room. She looked at the alarm clock on top of the night stand and it read 5:23PM.

Momo got out of bed and looked inside Kido's drawer for clean clothes to wear. She found a light purple IPod designed T-shirt and white shorts. Since she didn't want to use her own underwear because of what happened to it a few hour ago, she went and tried to find a comfortable clean underwear in Kido's drawer. Surprising to her that Kido wears cute panties. She found a lot cute ones in the drawer and finally found one that was about her size.

When Momo got dressed in Kido's clothing, the T-shirt was kinda baggy and the shorts slightly fitted her. As she finished getting dressed, she peeked out the door to see if anyone is around but found no one in the living room of the base. Momo smelled something yummy coming from the kitchen. As she stepped out of Kido's room and into the kitchen, she finds Kido cooking curry for dinner and a bit surprised look on her face.

While Kido was cooking she heard footsteps coming from her room and into her direction. When Momo showed up in front of her, she was surprised that her clothing were being worn by her lover and was turned on by how cute she looked in her clothes.

A slight blush crept up Kido's face. Momo went up to Kido and kissed her on the cheek making a "Chu" sound making Kido blush even redder.

"Where is everybody Tsubomi?" Momo asked curiously. "Everybody is still busy running errands or doing personal businesses but they all called in saying that they will be coming home for dinner soon." Kido replied while finishing up the curry. "Well they better hurry up because I'm starving." Momo said complaining while rubbing her tummy.

The door could be heard creaking and echoing everywhere around the base and into the kitchen. Momo went ahead and checked for whoever came in, and Kido finally finished her cooking and followed along with Momo. When they got into the living room of the base, they saw Ayano and Takane sitting on the couch, Takane looking extremely exhausted while Ayane looking perfectly fine and happy.

"So, how was your guy's amusement park date and Ene are you ok?" asked Kido a bit concerned for Takane. Takane heavily sighed, "Ayane and I went on a lot of rides and she kept dragging me everywhere around the park. "Whaaat, you said that I can go everywhere around the park, mou~" Ayane pouted. "I did say that because you begged me to and I didn't say that you can just drag me around everywhere you went." Exclaimed Takane in an annoyed tone.

Ayane and Takane started to have a mini argument and Kido stepped in to stop them. "Come on, stop arguing you two." Kido said as she got in the middle of them. They finally stopped arguing and they both made an "hmph" sound and looked away.

Ok, now that that's settled, let's wait for everybody so we can eat dinner. Today's curry night." Kido said smiling. "Hey Momo, help me set the plates on the table." Kido said as she started walking back to the kitchen and into the dining room. "Sure thing" Momo said as she skipped into the same direction as Kido.

As the both of them left, Ayane and Takane were still looking away from each other. Takane was the first to apologize, gomen, I shouldn't be complaining about my own girlfriend dragging me around from places to places. I should be happy that I went everywhere around the park with you." Takane finally looked into Ayane's direction and into her chocolate brown eyes and gave her a warm smile. "

I should be the one apologizing, I was being selfish and didn't consider your feelings. I should have asked where you wanted to go around the park and not just thought of places where I wanted to go." Ayane confessed as she also finally looked at Takane but with a sad expression.

"Hoo~ so you finally admit your wrong doings" Takane said with a sly grin. "Yes I do! Mou~, Takane-chan don't tease me!" Ayane said giving another pouty face to Takane. "Ok, ok but in return…." Takane went up to Ayane and whispered words in her ears. When Takane finished what she whispered, Takane scooted back and gave her a seducing grin. Ayane's face flushed so red just like the color of her scarf.

"Mouooo~ Takane-chan! Fine we'll do IT after dinner and we'll do it in your house…." Ayane said while her words gradually faded as she said that. "Yay! Ayane-chan tsuki!" Takane yelled happily and as she went and scooped Ayane into a tight hug.

"_Score!" _Takane yelled in her head.

Going back to Kido and Momo

They both finished preparing the plates on the table for the Dan members, and then they heard the door opening again but with multiple footsteps. Finally everyone showed up and was called by Momo and faced her attention. "Dinners ready guys!"

Everbody sat down and said gochisousama deshita and dogged in.

**If some of you didn't know,**

**Mou means geez**

**Gomen means sorry or Im sorry**

**Gochisousama deshita means thanks for the food**

**AN:**

**Sorry if they sound OOC. I don't remember how they talk and act. It's been literally a year since I last watched the show.**

** So, what did ya'll think! Sorry if you're not used to hearing the words "ya'll" and "we'll." I live in Texas and I got used to hearing the words and started saying them. Lol I'm not even from Texas, but I've been living in Texas for almost 10 years and I still am. Don't take this in a bad way to all the Texans who are currently reading my fic. I love Texas! Lol personal fact of the day.**

** Anyways thanks for reading and remember keep R&R!**

**Again if there are any errors or if it doesn't sound right or you're confused, let me know by typing it in the review or just PM me! This is just my 2****nd**** fanfc.**


End file.
